


flying with you (on the fly)

by maiwriting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flying, One Shot, even the title is dumb lol, flying positions, get your mind out of the gutter, idk it's dumb, they figure out positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiwriting/pseuds/maiwriting
Summary: Lena gets jealous whenever she sees Kara flying and wants Kara to bring her for a fly along aka the fic where they figure out how to fly together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 172





	flying with you (on the fly)

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot (since I don’t have lots of those) that I decided to write to submit for my application for Supercorpzine that will open up in a few days. I know it’s not necessary to write a new fic for submission but I have lots of multi chapters fic and I just want to show how I would potentially write for the zine if I'm accepted. Something short, sweet and dumb. Enjoy!

"Scones from Dublin, your favorite," Kara places the food on Lena's kitchen island with a fond look like she didn't just fly a few countries over just to get her best friend some lunch.

Lena looks at the scones and back at Kara, "Bring me to fly along with you."

"To Dublin?"

"Anywhere, I want to come for a fly along."

"I thought you hate flying," Kara points out, remembering that one fact about Lena.

"In an unreliable machine, yes. But I trust you," Lena says with a smile.

"You do?" Kara beams at Lena's words. It's been hard to gain Lena's trust after revealing her true identity, and just the affirmation from Lena gives Kara a tiny flutter in her heart.

"You won't drop me, right?" Lena asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Of course I won't!"

Kara takes off her glasses and changes into her Supergirl's suit. She offers a hand to Lena which Lena accepts easily and they both head to the balcony. When Kara holds out her arms and offers to carry Lena, Lena gives her a look.

"No, I don't want you to carry me," Lena refuses the offer.

"I thought you said you want to fly," Kara gives Lena a puzzled look.

"Fly along, not carry me like a bride."

"What's wrong with a bridal carry? I've carried you like that before."

"When I needed rescuing. I want to fly, Kara. Let me hop on your back," Lena gestures for Kara to turn around.

"My back? Then you’ll hold my cape down."

"Does it really matter?"

"It helps with my aerodynamics."

"Let’s be honest, there’s no aerodynamics functionality to your cape, it just flutters like a flag."

"No, this one is durable and helps with air resistance, it helps me to slow down and maneuver."

"We're not fighting aliens, Kara. I'm literally on your back while you fly. There will hardly be any maneuvering needed."

"I guess you're right," Kara agrees and turns around so Lena can hang on to her back. Kara bends down a little so Lena can drape her arms around Kara's neck. 

"Ready?" Kara double checks.

"Let's fly," Lena whispers, her mouth so close to Kara's ears it sends a tingle throughout the Kryptonian's body. Nervous with how physically close they are, Kara jumps up and zooms into the sky. When she looks back, Lena is falling.

"Oh, _Rao_. Lena!" 

Kara flies back down to catch Lena in a bridal style and lands again on their balcony.

"What! The! Hell!!" Lena shouts and slaps Kara's upper chest repeatedly. An action that resulted in soreness in her own hand as it hits Kara's strong muscles.

"What happened?" Kara wasn't sure herself, one moment she was leaping into the air and the next Lena was already falling.

"You happened!! Don't go off so fast! I could barely cling on!!"

"Sorry. I'll go slower," Kara apologizes, it's not everyday she has a passenger flying with her.

"I'm human, I can't withstand the massive acceleration," Lena explains.

"Right. I guess we need to take into account the velocity and high speed conditions as well," Kara agrees as she tries to remember earth's physics. It's a lot different than Krypton but not that hard to grasp.

"Okay, go slow. Can you go slow? Would you fall if you don't get to a certain speed?"

"Lena, flying is like walking to me. Would you fall if you walk slower? Plus, I can hover in the air."

"You have a point. Okay, let's try again."

Kara bends down again and waits for Lena to climb on, this time making sure she's ready with how close Lena will be to her.

"Hang tight."

And Lena does. Her cheek is resting near Kara's ear and Kara could feel Lena's breath against her neck, not to mention she could hear the rapid beating of Lena's heart. Kara takes a big gulp and leaps up, slower this time. 

"We didn't take air resistance into consideration," Lena says once they're high up in the air.

"Are you okay?"

"It's cold and the wind is drying out my eyes, I can't see properly," Lena squints and smiles at the same time, "but flying is fun!"

Lena imitates Kara's stance as she has one arm holding Kara and another in front of her, as if she's flying like Supergirl.

"Why do you always fly with one arm in front like this?"

Kara doesn't answer as she keeps flying. Lena wonders if it's because it's hard to hear her in the air, which is weird because she knows Supergirl has super hearing. But Lena asks the next question in a louder tone anyway.

"I wonder how fast is this? Is this around 500 miles per hour? Maybe if you fly 100 miles per hour slower the drag would be—"

"Stop talking," Kara warns her.

"Why? Just because I'm discussing the physics of flying with you, you don't have to be intimidated. I know you're smart, Kara. You understand that—"

"Lena, shut your mouth!!"

"Kara, I will say whatever I want— AH IS THAT A BUG??" Lena yells and accidentally lets go of Kara and falls down into the sky.

"Oh, _Rao_. Lena!" 

When Kara catches her in a bridal style, she lands on the ground. They're somewhere on an open field with no building in sight.

"I told you not to talk."

"You didn't tell me I could catch bugs with my teeth!" Lena shouts back, and spits on the ground trying to get out whatever bug residue is left in her mouth.

"One of the risks of flying you rarely hear about," Kara shrugs, "sometimes at the end of the day I have to get dead bugs out of my hair."

"Maybe I should wear some protection, and something warm," Lena suggests.

"Wait here!" Kara zooms off and leaves Lena with a gust of wind and messy hair. When Lena finishes combing through her hair with her fingers, it gets messed up again when Kara comes back. Lena shakes her head slightly with a smile wondering why does she even bother.

"Here," Kara grins as she hands Lena a pair of aviator goggles and a brown bomber jacket with fur linings on the inside.

Lena puts on the goggles and Kara grins even wider, “You look perfect.”

"I look like a pilot from the 1930s," Lena comments as she looks down and stares at herself after putting on the jacket. 

"Okay, Amelia Earhart. Ready?" Kara teases.

"I think we need to think of other positions," Lena grimaces and shakes her arms, "I'm tired of holding onto you."

"I've never had to think about positions while flying," Kara mutters under her breath.

"What?"

"Hm? Nothing. How about I hold you under me? By the waist?"

"Okay, let's try that."

Kara grabs Lena by her waist and flies up.

She lets Lena enjoy the wind as she gets higher and higher.

“Not too high, humans can get altitude sickness,” Lena warns quickly and shuts her mouth, not wanting another bug incident again.

Kara starts snickering to herself, shaking so hard she almost drops Lena. She stops flying and lands Lena softly on the ground.

“What happened?” Lena asks as she sees Kara doubled over on the ground laughing.

“Sorry, I felt like Buzz Lightyear and you’re Woody when I was flying you like that.”

“Other positions, then,” Lena replies with a smile herself when Kara reminds her of the Pixar movie. Maybe they could go and watch Toy Story after all this flying.

“Maybe you should cling to me while I fly?” Kara suggests.

“What? Like a koala clinging to a tree?”

* * *

A boy was having hot chocolate by the window when suddenly he spat his drink everywhere. The boy’s mom started yelling at him, “Wallace, why are you making a mess!?”

“Mom, I saw Supergirl! But she has a lady clung onto her upside down like a baby monkey!”

“Now why would Supergirl fly around with someone clinging onto her? I don’t want to hear any excuses, clean this up!”

* * *

Lena has her arms around Kara, their faces close together, and her legs wrap around Kara’s waist.

“Maybe not this,” Kara gulps.

“Agree,” Lena tries to look away and avoid Kara’s gaze.

* * *

“Mom! Supergirl came back, this time the lady is sitting on top of her!”

“Wallace, I swear! One more lie from you and you’re grounded!”

* * *

Lena sits on Kara cross legged while Kara flies, her hands holding on to Kara’s cape for balance.

“I feel like Aladdin,” Lena says.

“I feel like a magic carpet, Kara replies.

“Not this,” they both say it at the same time.

* * *

Wallace sees Supergirl wearing a big baby carrier, with the same lady strapped in in front of her. Wallace looks back at his mom who still looks mad and turns his stare out to the view again, hoping Supergirl would stop flying in front of his window.

* * *

“That baby carrier swaddle thing was the worst!” Lena bursts out.

“Okay, I have a last idea,” Kara flies away and comes back in less than a minute later with a ring for Lena.

“The Legion ring. I borrowed this from Brainy. This will give you the ability to fly by yourself! You don’t need my help anymore,” Kara explains.

“Why didn't you give me this earlier? Now I don't have to cling to you to fly!”

“I just remembered.”

Lena puts on the ring and has her arms in the air, but her feet are still on the ground.

“How do you fly?” Lena asks.

“Just think that you're flying and you are. Don't let your mind drift.”

Lena closes her eyes and she hovers a little but slowly comes back down.

“I don’t know, Kara. I think flying solo is a bad idea.”

“You can do this. Come, I’ll bring you up. Just let your mind go blank and think of nothing but flying. If your mind drifts, you'll fall.”

Lena nods and Kara holds Lena's hands as they slowly start to lift their feet off the ground. Lena is a bit shaky at first but gains momentum and Kara lets go. Soon enough, the both of them are up in the air and Lena is flying on her own.

“There you go. Just keep thinking of flying!”

“I’m flying!” Lena says with a wide smile that Kara returns. Watching her best friend being so happy flying on her own makes her happy as well.

“Wanna race?” Kara asks and raises her eyebrows up and down.

“With you? I’ll lose.”

“I’ll go slow.”

“How do you steer mid air?” Lena asks as she flies forward a bit and tries really hard to turn to the left, “There’s no force for me to apply to counter the momentum.”

Kara follows from behind and guides her, “Use your core, that's how I got these killer core muscles.”

Kara lifts her suit up and flaunts Lena her well-defined abs. _It’s prominent, maybe a good classic six-pack, no, eight-pack_ Lena thinks to herself as her eyes widen a little at how toned Kara’s muscles are. Her eyes trail down from Kara’s abs down to the button of her pants and suddenly all she sees are clouds as Lena is falling into the sky.

"Oh, _Rao_. Lena!"


End file.
